A Busy Day
by beege
Summary: A day in the life of the goddess of Sexually Themed Amusing Mishaps. It's a thankless job, but someone's got to do it.


A Busy Day

Libidina sighed. Being the goddess of Sexually Themed Amusing Mishaps was a truly thankless job. Exactly why kami-sama had created the post in the first place was a mystery to her. Maybe mortals were right and He really did have a sense of humour. With a frown she went back to composing her report on the day's activities.

* * *

Her first victim, no, _subject_, she reminded herself, had been that darling Ranma boy who lived in Nerima. It was so unfair! He was such a sweet boy and so cute too. That Akane girl didn't know how lucky she was. And it was _her_ job to keep them apart. It was enough to make Libidina want to cry. Between removing the occupied sign on the bathroom door whenever either of them was inside and making sure that Akane always showed up whenever one of the other girls with an interest in Ranma was making a pass at him the two of them were probably _never_ going to get together!

Why couldn't she have been a proper goddess of love?

* * *

Then there was that nice Urashima Keitaro who ran that girls dormitory over in Hinata. If anything his situation was even worse than Ranma's, Libidina reflected. At least Ranma only lived under the same roof as one girl who hit him into orbit. Today she'd arranged for him to slip on one of the banana peels the Su girl left lying around and fall into a laundry basket filled with poor little Shinobu's underwear. Then Naru had come along and that had been that. Promised girl indeed! If Libidina had had her way childhood promises of that nature would be illegal.

Libidina tried to tell herself that at least she was good at her job, but it wasn't much comfort.

* * *

And after that had come Tenchi-kun, yet another boy who'd been caught in the trap of having several girls fall in love with him only to find that he didn't want to hurt any of them. _Prevented from making a choice by his own compassion_, Libidina reflected sadly, her misery given an edge by the knowledge that she'd help set up the circumstances that had led to his current difficulties. She'd done such a good job on the initial stages of this assignment that she hardly had to do anything except monitor events there now. Ayeka and Ryouko could be counted on to create chaos without any external prompting and as for Washu and Mihoshi . . .

Libidina decided she didn't want to think about it anymore. It was just too depressing.

* * *

And finally there'd been Maiku-kun and his girlfriend and his sister. What a mess that was! For all the bizarre tasks she'd been assigned being told to keep a boy in the dark about which one of his love interests was related to him had been a first. Libidina tried to find reassurance in the knowledge that the whole mess had been sorted out, but it didn't really make her feel any better. Now poor beleaguered Maiku-kun had to deal with his sister interrupting him and his girlfriend at every opportunity while the two girls got jealous of each other. Still, Karen and Mina were such _nice_ girls, so much better than most of the females Libidina encountered in her line of work.

It gave her some hope. Not much, but some.

* * *

"You know, I really feel sorry for that girl," Urd observed as she looked over to where Libidina had broken down in sobs over her terminal – again.

"What was that, big sister?" Skuld asked without removing her head from underneath the workstation she was repairing.

"Libidina," Urd explained. "I don't know how many times I've tried to explain it to her, but she's just too sensitive to take it in. Long term relationships need to be built on a certain amount of strife, or the participants never realize their value. It's a very important job."

"You think so?" Skuld asked sceptically as she sat up to exchange one tool for another.

"Well it is," Urd insisted. "But mostly I just think the job is wasted on her. Can you imagine having _permission_ to mess around in other people's love lives like that?" Urd exclaimed with a grin. Skuld just rolled her eyes at Urd's expression, gave Libidina a sympathetic glance, and went back to work.

After all, Libidina wasn't the only one who'd had a busy day.

* * *

Author's Notes

Admit it, this explains _everything_.

Series used are (in order) Ranma ½, Love Hina, Tenchi Muyo and Onegai Twins. Plus, of course, Ah! Megami-sama.


End file.
